blackzerocheckfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.exe (reimagined)
Introduction There's barely anything known about the origins of Sonic.exe there's a theory written out in an E-reader called Sonic.exe hele reeks by Blackzerocheck on watpad. The E-reader tells about the origin of Sonic.exe and has a fairly made backstory. backstory It starts in the genesis games at genocide hil. It starts as a cursed game in a city full of purple bricks. and a spooky atmosphere Sonic to one point in the game gets moved by the player Jake the player at the beginning wil play the game and found it online on a creepy-pasta forum. what seems cursed. It seemed a cursed website set the game starts with Sonic with the screen saying "Genocide hil" a game removed from the Sega Genesis Sonic series. towards a spooky power-up within the game. as soon as it seems the game seems cursed and Sonic started screaming for help but he couldn't be. No matter how many times the buttons were pressed. He couldn't save him no matter how many times he tried. Sonic started crying and then the ghost in the game possessed him. So Sonic commits suicide to escape but he fails.Then after that Sonic wakes up in the screen saying "Ready for Sonic.exe?" as so the plot from the original game starts but every time something gets spoken a hyperrealistic Sonic comes into place that wil talk to you throughout your screen. The screen answers with ready for Sonic.exe? but Jake finds this a sick joke and decides to play the game anyway since he loves indie games. But as it turns out it goes horribly wrong! outside the game Sonic and his friends are at green hill zone. Sonic had been acting strange and Amy and Knuckles and Tails started worrying about him. The truth to be told is that Sonic had a vivid dream about him and a demonic hedgehog that looks like him but has red and black eyes. There are rumors that Sonic was originally gonna be dead in the game Genocide hil, from the Sega Genesis. Tails and Knuckles worry. And Amy responds with "Sonic.. would never do that!!" They tell him he shouldn't run away from his problems all the time but he does. And it really goes bad for him. Sonic becomes more unawarwe of his actions and he starts feisting on more and more animals. Knuckles asks when Sonic and him have a good qaulity time on Angel Island and asks him where all the little animals went. Sonic responds with little animals? like he's confused or worried or something. Knuckles replies with what are you eating and Sonic says "Don't worry about it!" Knuckles finds it strange they decide to make a meeting with Sonic but as it turns out with a couple of years when they have a reunion... it goes horribly wrong. It's been 3 years since sonic had a horrible dream he's been driven to insanity and everything goes wrong. Tails.exe and Knuckles.exe their soul has been filled with emptiness. Eggman escapes from the place and and though he has a bad condition he survives by not going to the flashlights and staying upstairs. He survives since he send Metal Sonic after Tails.exe after eggman keept Tails captive but didn't know his soul was in the grey and was ready to be mind controlled by Sonic.exe. for his own sick games. Tails earlier reffered with "I'm lifeless.. and help me.." because he knew he was bieng devoured. further into the story He plays the Sonic.exe games and finds Tails going through a stage of dead animals.. asking who the killer is later replying please don't send us there. And after that he begins crying. There's more detail in the story thus so far. And the characters start haunting them in their dreams as a vivid hallucinaiton appears. "Why did you send us there?" he simply answers. "I thought it was a normal Sonic game.. Knuckles.. Tails I'm so sorry!' Though he couldn't' beat the last boss. It was unbeatable anyway, Tails and Knuckles respond into his hallucinaiton. "It's okay you didn't know!" he goes send a letter to Tom but tom doesn't care and proceeds to play the game aswel as Vastaya the cat brings him the letter he proceeds to play the game anyway. and he gets a bad ending aswell. So he commits suicide to prevent him from becoming an exe aswel. Natasha Coben proceeds to play the last game as Sally at first and she saves her. Natasha Coben is a twitch gamer and she's famous on twitch and her youtube channel and she's 17 years old she takes it as a challenge to finish the game. Meanwhile Knuckles and Tails have been killed and proceed to make a plan to kill Rouge Sonic.exe has talked to them and faked bieng emoitonal at Shadow to get him at the right place. Knuckles and Tails fly to the place and change to their normal appearance so Rouge easilly falls into the bait they trick her into taking the Master Emerald which leads her to fal and wake up as Rouge.exe. She then finds a crossbow and proceeds to kil Shadow who is now Shadow.exe next on Amy.exe comes next. Natasha is tricked in the game by making it look peaceful but adventually she gets killed in a pink carnival like place. Natasha leaves a shocked reaction. And just cant believe she killed Amy Rose. And Shadow in hill act 1. Later on in the story Amy proceeds to Sonic.exe and tells him she loves her and that Sonic did it out of love. And that his powerd made him amazing. Sonic.exe starts to fall in love with Amy something he never ever admitted becomes true and becomes reality to them. She starts flirting with him and they both fall in love something the normal Sonic would never do. The next time he proceeds to attack Elise and Silver who were hiding in the castle they both appear with it's no use! we still don't know where vastaya and frost went in the story. in the next story Sonic.exe comes to Shadow.exe Shadow.exe is still angry at Sonic.exe but is to scared and wounded to fight him.. even when Vastaya and Frost took care of him.. He;s more traumatized then ever before. Vastaya and Frost managed to save him through the castle disquised as exes aswel but their strong smell got them detected and they almost got killed. appearance Sonic.exe unlike in the normal version of the creepypasta which sadly got removed. my version of Sonic.exe is an almost black but still blue version and he has a grey muzzle with dripping teeth. He's 5'5 feet tal. And he has a rotting disqusting breath that reeks like it's rotten fish and dough. in the next chapters he remains different and has an adventurous outfit with black pants a black shirt and a red scarf similar to a demonic version of Sonic boom! link to the story -> first chapter ☀https://www.wattpad.com/589084347-ik-ben-god-genocide-city-normale-dag-in-de-stad second chapter -> https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/149746906-sonic-exe-by-blackzerocheck-x-reader-after-toms sequel https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/153379425/write/595906432 Note all my stories and characters in this story don't belong to anyone it's clearly only fanfiction and I'll leave it this way. Welcome to the fandom :D